


18 years ago

by Lara_2111



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: Inspired on one song I once listen to. I don't really remember the title, sorry :( 
Red and Lizzie are in a car when they listen a beautiful song from an artist that they both know, someone Red didn't think he would hear from ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. English is not my first language.

 

A very much younger Raymond Reddington put a suitcase out of the door that in the past two years had became his and his little girl house. He knew this was it. He couldn’t be a father and a part-time criminal. It was one thing or another, and he chose the latter because it meant that, in time, he could clean is name, revenge his wife murder, his daughter attempt murder and most important of all keep is little girl safe for the time being. 

 

But the little girl couldn’t understand all of it, she was too young. She couldn’t see the extreme pain and guilt in his father eyes. She couldn’t grasp that this choice and her tears were destroying him, that he was dying minute after minute.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

He dropped his suitcase by the door and in that moment Jennifer knew her daddy wouldn’t come back anymore. She dragged her feet across the floor, held back time to keep him holding on and she said:

 

_Daddy Daddy don’t leave, I’ll do anything to keep you right here with me, can’t you see how much I need you._

 

He crunched down on his keen, kiss her in the forehead, his last benediction and silent promise, and whisper: 

 

_I love you baby girl, don’t you ever forget that._

 

He dried his daughter tears with his thumb and then went out of the house, but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave. That was when he heard his little girl slide down the door to sit on the floor and say: 

 

_Father listen, tell him that he’s got a home and he don’t have to go. Father save him I would do anything in return, I’ll clean my room, try hard in school, I’ll be good, I promise you. Father, Father I pray to you.._

 

After that she started crying again and with her also the ex-Admiral. He listen to the nanny (that he hired) talking to her, telling her that there was no reason to cry, no reason to pray because her father was doing it to protect her so he wouldn’t be back. He listen to his little girl yelling at her desperate and running to the door. At that he retrieved to an hide place and saw his daughter running outside desperate to find him. He saw her eyes fill with guilt and sorrow when she realize she couldn’t see him. He saw her sitting in the grass heartbroken and alone looking at the sky and whispering her last pray: 

 

_Father tell him that I love him more than anything in the world his Daddy’s little girl._

 

He was shocked, but he knew he was doing the right thing so he blew a kiss in her direction, dried his own tears, got up and in a moment he was gone with a last whisper in the wind: 

 

_You are my whole world little girl._

 

The day the Cabal betrayed him Admiral Reddington died. The day he left the house Raymond Reddington died because of his sorrow and the pain he knew he was causing his little girl. That day his whole world implode.

 

\- - - - - 

 

_Today_

 

Lizzie was sitting beside him in the car when a song went by the radio. Recognizing the music Lizzie said:

  * I love this song, it is so sincere and beautiful even if it is extremely sad. I met the artist in NY two years ago, he was in this little bar presenting his first album and he told me the story of this song. He said that back in his teenager days he met a beautiful girl and fell in love with her. She was an amazing writer, she used to write poems and little stories that he eagerly read. When he had to move to pursue his singer career he asked her to write him one song for him. She said that she would do it and explain to him why she always looked so sad when she sat outside in the grass in the mountains. 



 

Lizzie was so eager to share a story that he couldn’t know for once that she didn’t realize that he was completely still listening to the music, that his look was so far away from there and he looked heartbroken.

 

  * Red… Red.. Red… Are you ok?
  * God, Red why are you crying?



 

In the midtime the words of the song were filling the room and he was lost in the memory of those big beautiful eyes filled with tears.

 

_He drops his suitcase by the door, she knows her daddy won’t be back anymore. She drags her feet across the floor Jenny hold back time to keep him holding on and she says…Daddy Daddy don’t leave, I’ll do anything to keep you right here with me, can’t you see how much I need you._

 

  * Lizzie did this boy told you what was her name?
  * Yes, wait I don’t remember…. Ah Yes! Laura.. her name was Laura.
  * Oh baby girl.. - he mutters to himself but Lizzie picked it out.
  * What? Why Red? Do you know her?
  * Yes Liz, as a metter of fact I knew her. 
  * Really? Who she is?
  * Laura Jennifer Reddington.



 

Silence filled the space in the car. He closed his eyes and spilled one last tear thinking:

 

_My little wonderful Daddy little girl._

 

 

 

 


End file.
